This invention relates to the warp knitted fabrics and, more particularly, to a method of knitting the fabrics wherein two course repeat, first and second bar yarns will appear on the loop side or technical face of the fabric, and in three course repeat, all three, first, second and third, bar yarns will appear on the loop side. In the case of four course repeat, four yarns will appear on the loop side. However, in all three cases only the front bar yarn will appear on the float or technical back of the fabric.
Spun yarn can be knitted on the warp knitting machine, but it is difficult to knit it at high speeds, and even at lower knitting speeds the knit performance of the spun yarn is very poor (1000-2000 racks/end out for the filament yarn out vs. 100 racks/end out for spun yarn). When spun yarn is knitting, it could break but when it is laid-in, it does not involve knitting and thus it does not break. Also, when the spun yarn is replaced with filament yarn, the knitting improves as the filament yarn knits much better. In conventional knitting in a six course repeat the spun yarn is knitting all 6 stitches (one stitch per course). In U.S. Pat. No. 4,802,346 in the same 6 stitches only three stitches are knitting with spun yarn and in the instant invention only two stitches are knitted with spun yarn.